


Sunny

by Prism_Streak



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Streak/pseuds/Prism_Streak
Summary: A collection of poems inspired by the youngest of the dragonets.





	1. Human

Yellow hair  
Yellow clothes  
Yellow nails  
And her eyes were green  
Like the moss on the walls

Yellow sun  
Yellow grass  
Yellow beetles   
And her smile shone  
Like a thousand stars

Blue shells   
Blue sea  
Blue sky  
The air was heavy   
As she swayed to the song of the sea

Red evening  
Red anger   
Red blood  
They littered the ground,  
Staring with unseeing eyes

Darkness on the earth  
Darkness in the sky  
And darkness in her heart, that had seen too much  
No stars, or moon, or sun shining in her eyes  
And her golden tears fell on the ground.


	2. Another End

Her shining eyes,  
Her quiet sighs,  
Her beautiful and softly whispered lies

She tells him she loves him,  
And leaves him dry,  
But somehow he believes her   
Amongst the battle cries.

And now he can’t see her,   
Doesn’t know she’s not here,  
She has gone far away,  
Across this ever-changing year.

His eyes do not see,  
And her heart does not hear,  
And he knows he has lost her,  
With everything he holds dear.

Her scales are gold,  
His heart was sold,  
And he feels her body growing cold.


End file.
